The Internet is a worldwide collection of networks that span over 100 countries and connect millions of computers. As of 1998, the Internet had more than 100 million users worldwide and that number continues to grow rapidly. The World Wide Web (WWW) is one of the fastest growing aspects of the Internet. The WWW is composed of computers that support the hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) which is a common protocol for exchanging information. A WWW client program known as a browser runs on a user's computer. One commonly available browser is Microsoft's® Internet Explorer Web browser.
A variety of content sources for text, graphic, sound, and video can all be accessed via the WWW with a browser. Most users who access a content source are unable to modify the content source. However, there are many reasons why users who did not create a content source might want to communicate with other users about the content source. For example, users may wish to share a common interest, to provide additional information relevant to a content source, to critique or review a content source and so on.
For these and other reasons, there is a need in the art for a computing system that manages information associated with a variety of content sources.